Let's Jet
by Lips Malone
Summary: set right after crimson. what really happened. kind of a one-shot.


(set at the end of crimson)

Chapter 1

Clark was incredibly relieved that Lois could not remember any of that day. They could just carry on, the same as before. Granted, it was getting a little more awkward for him to be around her, but he kept his cool. He had to just stop thinking of her lips, and of the way she had looked at him that night, way up in the sky. Why did he always have to get pulled into trouble with every girl he knew.

Lois had just stepped out of the barn where she had confronted Clark on the past day's events. 'Well, it's best that neither one of us remembers…' Lois took a deep breath and exhaled once out of the barn. "Just forget about it, and it will all go away." Lois told herself. She did in fact remember everything from the day before. She was trying to forget. For some reason, she didn't think that she should have remembered what had gone on between her and Clark. They were not themselves, and they both were acting very strange.

Chloe could sense there was something up with Lois since yesterday evening. When she came through the door she looked pensive. "Lois is everything alright?" Chloe cried out to her cousin as she went straight to her room. This was very unlike her at 7 pm. Chloe didn't hear anything back. She walked up to Lois' door, knocked, and continued talking, "How's Clark doing? Does he remember anything from yesterday? Could he put the pieces together for you?"

Lois didn't want to talk to her right now. She felt guilty for lying to Chloe in the first place. Lois didn't think it was her place to tell Chloe that Clark was out-of-the-ordinary. It wasn't her secret to tell.

"Lois, are you alright? Did Clark say something to you? Did anything happen between you two?" Lois remained silent. Chloe was digging, she knew it, and Lois knew it. Although she was in love with Jimmy, she still had a soft spot for Clark.

Chapter 2

"Lois has been acting strange around me." Chloe told Clark over coffee the next morning. It had now been 2 days since the love fest. "Lucky me, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Clark said in between sips.

"You remember what happened, right? Like all the bits and pieces, right?" Chloe asked him. He nodded. "And you did see her yesterday. Did it seem as though she was just distraught over not being able to remember, or…" Clark cut her off, "I think she was really relieved to hear that none of us could remember. I'm relieved. I would have had spill everything by now. Do you know how many questions she would have asked? _Are you a meteor freak? Why did you kiss me back if you knew there was something wrong with me?..._"

"I don't know if that was it Clark, I think she remembers something. I can usually read Lois pretty well. Something is up, and it isn't that she can't remember. I think you should talk to her."

"Chloe, I really don't want to confront her about any of this. I bet she doesn't remember. I've had great luck with people not remembering what happens to them, or thinking they were dreaming. I'm just gonna let this one go."

"I don't know if you'll be able to." Clark was waiting for Chloe's explanation, but saw her looking in the direction of the door. Lois was just walking in, with a stern expression on her face. She looked like she was going to take care of some business.

Clark gulped and looked over at Chloe. Chloe smiled quickly and got up. "Hi Lois, what's up?" Chloe leaned in to give her a hug. Lois hugged back, but without the same enthusiasm as her cousin. Lois turned in Clark's direction, "Smallville, what are you doing today?" She was waiting for him to say 'nothing.'

"Umm, I have to…" Lois had cut him off. "Wrong. Come walk with me." Clark looked up at Chloe. She had stopped as well. There was definitely something wrong with Lois. Chloe broke the silence, "Clark, she looks really serious, I think you had better do what she says." And she took off towards the door. Now that Chloe was gone, Clark invited Lois to sit. She refused. "I don't want to talk here Smallville." Was she paranoid?

They proceeded to the door of the Talon, but then Lois turned herself around, she walked up to her apartment. Clark dutifully followed her up the stairs. Once they were safely in the apartment and the door was securely locked, Lois sat, then Clark sat.

"Lois, you mind telling me what's going on?" Clark asked. It was painfully obvious, but he was only 99.9 sure. She twiddled her thumbs for a second, then opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again. It looked as though she was carefully thinking her next words, as if her life depended on them. She started once more, "Sma.." and she stopped again.

"Can I guess? Does it have anything to do with the day you can't remember?" He was staring at her. She was staring at him, and suddenly her expression changed, "you remember too, don't you? I thought for a while there that your power that night was just a side-effect of the potion, but that's real isn't it."

He wasn't expecting all this to come out of her. She continued for him, "the last two days, you've been completely silent, not even bothering to tell me about any of it. Frankly, I'm offended." Her lips stopped moving.

Clark looked at her, and began, "Lois, yes, I remember what happened. I just figured that if you didn't remember it would be easier on all of us, and less complicated." He waited for her reply. She had an incredulous look on her face.

"Try me Smallville. Honestly, I'm really disappointed in you. You dropped me that night at the slight mention of Lana's name. I really hope you don't do that to any other girl, cuz whoever she is, she is going to kill you. You really have to work on how you treat your women. Not that I care, I'm not your woman," both blushed at this point, recalling the moments they shared that night, "but at that moment, I was royally pissed off."

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about? The fact that we flew over the entire city doesn't phase you? The fact that we were this close to doing something we were going to probably regret doesn't phase you?" Lois looked up at him. He was only inches away.

"No, not really. What you can do is none of my business, although, I might want to learn more, I'm not going to pry it out of you if you don't want to tell me, and no that other thing doesn't phase me either. We're adults, Smallville, we should be able to get past all this." She was staring into his eyes now. He couldn't look away, but he knew he had to.

"What do you want to know, I'll tell you."

"If you don't trust me I totally understand, I'll just keep calling you Smallville, I know it irritates you."

"If you're gonna act like a kid, Lois, then I won't tell you."

"One thing might make me act more adult-like." She had the start of a grin on one cheek, and a raised eyebrow as well.

"What's that?" Clark didn't know what to expect from her, she always kept him on his toes.

"If you were to take me up again, you might find me a little more agreeable."

Clark didn't catch on as quickly as she would've liked. "Take you up on what?"

She was getting annoyed. "Okay, the dumb farm-boy thing won't work on me anymore, I know you've got more in you than that."

He was surprised. "Really? You want to do that again? I don't know if I can even.." Lois cut him off as usual. "Smallville, I know you can do it. You did it effortlessly a few nights ago."

"I know, but I wasn't myself." Lois mimicked him as he said that. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. How about tonight?" Lois was smirking. What had he gotten himself into? He was now going to be Lois' personal air taxi. "Why are you so confident that I can do what you want me to?" He asked her.

"I have a hunch. So how about it, tonight, under the stars and over the city lights. Can you jump even further than that?" referring to the past leap over the city.

"Lois, I don't know. I don't know a lot about myself. It's not like I have anyone to ask, like a blood relative or one of my people." He just realized what he was about to admit to her, but he figured it was about to come up anyway.

"Who are your people? I thought you were adopted. You know who your parents are?" Lois asked him. She realized this was going to be a long day.

"I am adopted. My parents were important and well known." He sensed that Lois was about to jump in with, _so why did they give you up?_ So he interjected her before she could begin. "They knew the planet was going to be destroyed, so they shipped me off to Earth, where I would be safe. I'm an alien." That was a mouthful.

"I thought you got your power from the rocks." Lois asked. Surprisingly, she wasn't that surprised.

"Actually, those rocks come from my home planet, Krypton. In the blast to Earth, they became radioactive to me. They can kill me."

Lois sat back on the couch. "This is a lot to absorb."

"There's more Lois." He waited for her to acknowledge his words, "I get my power from the sun, and jumping far isn't the only thing. If you'll let me, one day, I'd rather show you than tell you, for dramatic effect of course." He smiled. Lois was taking this really well. He had hoped that Lana would one day be the same, but Lois was right about what she said earlier. It wouldn't be fair to any other girl to keep thinking of Lana. This was the first time he had thought of Lana since he had seen Lois. Was Lois a sign?

Chapter 3

They had agreed to meet on the roof of the Talon that night. Clark had worn his black leather jacket for the occasion. Lois had been waiting on the roof, shivering, for a few minutes, when she felt the ground beneath her shake. An earthquake? She turned around, and it was just Clark.

"Sorry I'm late. I wanted you to think I wasn't coming." He was smiling. She wasn't.

"Why are we here again. Smallville, _the town_, not you," she had to clarify, "doesn't have any skyscrapers. What gives?"

"Lois just bear with me here. Are you cold?" Before she could answer, she was scooped up by Clark. "Ready?" he asked her as they stepped up to the ledge. "Any last words before we take the plunge?" She shook her head, looked into Clark's eyes, smiled, and kissed him on the lips. They broke away, and Lois realized they were no longer on the ground, but floating off the edge of the building. They were only a foot away from the roof's floor, when Lois pointed it out to Clark, and they stumbled back down on the roof.

"What was that Smallville, oops, I mean Clark?"

"I guess you caught me off guard. Sorry. I don't really know how to control that yet. I'm working on it." They both got up, wiped off, and assumed the position. "Ready, again?"

"Yeah, this time I won't go for the kiss though." They smiled. Clark bent his knees, and replied, "but I will." Clark gave Lois one of the sweetest kisses she'd ever experienced, and they were off. His goal was to jump from roof to roof, until they got to Metropolis. There was something about Lois' arms around his chest. At first she was holding on for her dear life, and then she loosened her grip. She realized that Clark had her. He wasn't going to drop her. They had been hovering above the city lights for quite some time now, and they were almost in Metropolis. Clark stopped on top of the Daily Planet and put Lois down. She was still holding onto him.

Lois couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Lois, you're making me blush." He smiled at her.

"That's okay Smallville, I can fix it." She leaned in for a kiss. "I hope you're not thinking about Lana." She slipped that in between some kisses. It was a hit or miss. A comment like that could have gone two ways: either Clark was going to get pissed off that she would even mention something like that, or he could have taken the suave route, which is what he did.

"Who's Lana? Never heard of her." They both smiled. This time Clark took the initiative. He took hold of Lois' head and went in for a big one. Lois' back found a wall, and she was comfortable for a short while. When she got tired of leaning, she took Clark's lapels in her hands and spun him around to the wall. 'God, he's a great kisser,' she thought to herself.

"Can I be honest with you Lois?" Clark smoothly broke away.

"I hope you are." She smiled at him. 'I hope this isn't about Lana,' she thought to herself.

"I haven't felt this way about anyone for a long time. Lois, I have a really hard time getting close to anyone."

"Tell me about it. I've known you for 4 years now, and only now I find out about your secret life. But I've never felt this way for a while either. I've been hurt one too many times. I don't know what to expect from this," she pointed at him then at herself, "but we shouldn't make it out to be something it isn't. Let's just take it one day at a time."

Clark smiled. "I could not have said it better myself. Would you care for one last tour of Metropolis before I bring you home for the night?"

"I'm game Smallville." She smiled. "Whether you like it or not, that's what I'm calling you, and…" Clark shut her up with a kiss. "And I have a new way of making you stop talking." Clark admitted to her.

"Okay Smallville, let's jet." She said as they floated across the night sky.


End file.
